He's Mine
by mixkstyle
Summary: Oliver Queen doesn't like to share, especially when it comes to Clark Kent. WARNING : Slash ! If you don't like it, don't read it.


**Title: **He's mine  
**Character:** Clark/Oliver  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** ~ 1080  
**Warning:** Slash  
**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, just using them for fun.

**Summary:** Oliver Queen doesn't like sharing, especially when it comes to Clark Kent.

* * *

"Excuse me, he's mine," Oliver said as he forced a fake smile and dragged Clark away from some skinny blonde woman at the bar to the dance floor.

"Relax Ollie, we were just talking," Clark told his boyfriend for the third time with an amused tone as they began to move together to the music, "By the way, will you stop telling people I'm _yours_? It's kind of weird and suspicious."

"Clark, every time I leave you, even for less than a minute, someone finds their way to go and try to take you from _me,_" Oliver whispered in Clark's ear as he pressed their bodies closer, seeming obviously pissed off. _Thank God for Clark's super hearing_, Oliver thought. He just wanted to take Clark out in a club to have his boyfriend relaxing a little bit and instead he found himself pushing away all his boyfriend's suitors ever since they arrived.

"You're being paranoid," Clark shouted to make sure Oliver would hear him despite the loud music and then he put some distance between so as to not have someone's suspicion about their relationship, "Come on, you wanted to have fun, forget about them."

Clark was right. Of course he was, he's always right, most of the time. But Oliver couldn't help but feel all eyes staring at Clark, _his_ Clark. He'd never been so jealous his entire life; he had never been the jealous one at all in all his past relationships. But Clark changed everything, what he thought was just friendship was actually more than both of them could ever have imagined. It took them some time to go from friends to lovers, they had their share of problems but in the end, it was all worth it.

After a while, and a few drinks as a matter of fact, Oliver finally relaxed and gave in completely to the music and to the dance.

Clark was a really shy guy when they started dating but the younger man opened up little by little as time passed and Oliver couldn't love him more for that. Clark seemed so well at ease as they danced; his gaze was so intense and lustful that Oliver's entire body shook in anticipation.

Oliver was hot, certainly because of the amount of alcohol he had this night, but mainly because the brunet was breath taking. To him, he and Clark were isolated from the world, they were dancing in another world, just the two of them and Oliver couldn't help but fall even more than he thought he could for the younger man.

So the blond started to move his hips against Clark but then was abruptly brushed aside from his lover by some tall and buffed guy who took his place and landed on his butt. Oliver cursed loudly as he stood up and saw with horror the guy putting his hands on Clark's hips and dancing with him.

Frustrated and now really furious, Oliver didn't think twice before his knuckle met violently the tall guy's face "He's MINE you damn horny bastard!"

And just like that, all eyes were set on the blonde billionaire and rapidly people gathered around them. They recognized the CEO of Queen Industries and camera flashes began to pop out of every direction.

"What the hell is your problem man?" the guy Oliver punched said threateningly as he got up while rubbing painfully his jaw.

Seeing how things were going, Clark immediately put himself between Oliver and the other guy, "Easy pal, my friend here is going to _apologize_," Clark told him and insisted on the last word as he looked over to his boyfriend.

"Why are you defending him Clark? It's as if you don't even care he was coming into you," Oliver protested, "I certainly am not going to apologize for stopping him from groping _my _boyfriend."

Gasps and shock. That's what Oliver's last words caused to all the people in the club. His relationship with Clark wasn't official to the world for he wanted to protect it from the paparazzi that usually made relationships hard to keep going.

"Okay, I'm sorry man, he's had a rough day and all, he's sorry," Clark told the other man hastily and quickly grabbed Oliver's arm to lead them out of the club before things got ugly.

"I just want to make things clear; you see this guy? Mine! He's mine! Don't ever touch him or even come close to him!" Oliver shouted like a crazy guy while he was being dragged by an embarrassed Clark.

When Clark made sure they wouldn't be seen, he super sped them back to Oliver's penthouse. He dropped his lover down on his feet and stared at him. "What the hell was that all about Oliver? What were you thinking? I knew I shouldn't have let you drink that much."

And indeed Oliver was drunk. Really, really drunk and all he could think about at the moment was how Clark looked hot and fuckable and wearing too many clothes. He just braced his arms around the younger man's waist and leaned in to claim his lips, savouring the delicious taste that was Clark Kent's mouth and that he seemed to never get enough of.

"Seriously Oliver, you put yourself in trouble," Clark managed to say while the blond was trailing kisses upon his neck; "The press is going to be all over it," he added, his protests weakening.

"Screw the press Clark and fuck me, will you?" Oliver replied as he looked up and met Clark's mesmerizing green eyes, "I want you so badly right now."

"Oliver-" Clark started to protest once again but was cut off as Oliver's hungry lips firmly attacked his mouth and he eventually gave in: after all, a man can only resist so much. He used his super speed to take them both to the bedroom and Oliver wasted no time before he pushed his lover on the bed.

Clark was lying on his back and Oliver soon joined him, straddling him and capturing fiercely his lips once more as he tore off his black shirt and let his hands wander around the brunet's upper body. When their mouths finally broke apart so as to allow them to catch their breath, Oliver leaned close to his lover's ear and whispered: "If you still haven't noticed Clark, you're mine and I don't plan on ever letting you go."


End file.
